


Long Gone

by Tmntfreaken



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Emotional, Guilt, Hurt, Major Character Injury, Sad, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntfreaken/pseuds/Tmntfreaken
Summary: Mikey reflects on the horrible accident that changed their lives forever.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Long Gone

## Long Gone

* * *

The rain hadn’t stopped pouring for days and showed no sign of letting up any time soon, fall had arrived without warning and the strong winds forced the leaves off their branches.

Michelangelo sighed as he watched the raindrops sprinkle on the bedroom window, fall was far from his favorite season, sure Halloween was fun and all but besides that, these months were cold and dark and a carved pumpkin was not enough to make him forget it.

“Guess there won’t be any pumpkins this year huh Raph?” Mikey asked but his gaze never left the window.

No response, Mikey didn’t expect to get one, instead his mind replayed fond memories from past years. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he smiled as he remembered how eager Raphael had been to learn how to drive, the frustration and curses along with the cheers as he finally got a hold on which pedal did what. Then later on his love for speed became evident when he was gifted his Shell cycle from Donnie.

Donnie.

A lot of guilt could be shared between them but Mikey knew that his genius brother carried a little extra for that reason alone. No one could have predicted something like this would ever happen to either of them and guess that’s just it, one never knows when their luck runs out.

Silent tears escaped Mikey’s eyes, blurring his vision as he watched his oldest brother cross the yard in the rainy weather outside, heading towards the barn.

Leo.

He spends a lot of time on his own these days, probably working through his own guilt of the fact that he wasn’t persistent enough that one night. Guilty for their argument that had Raph running out in a foul mood and guilty over his pride that left his tempered brother bloody and alone on the pavement for so long before they found him. Leo would never be able to forgive himself for this, Mikey and Donnie both knew it but they’d still tried their best to ease the pain from their oldest brother. One could only be strong for others for so long though.

Mikey thought of the latest meaningful conversation he’d shared with his blue banded brother and realized he was having a hard time remembering what it’d been about. It had been that long ago.

Frowning, Mikey blew a puff of hot air on the cool glass and used one of his fingers to write a simple question mark. He had many questions, some scientific, some for a higher power but knowing those answers weren’t going to solve anything, Mikey never cared to ask.

Mikey felt his own share of guilt for sure, for not having paid enough attention to his gruff brother that night. It’s easy to feel regret after a mistake has been made but one can’t predict them beforehand. A sour fact of reality.

The four brothers had arrived at the farmhouse a couple of months prior, thinking that a change of scenery would do them good and as of right now, they had no plans of going back to New York any time soon. They all had a lot of mental healing to get through, together and on their own. Their lives had changed and once they accepted it, their healing could begin but they were not there yet.

“You think Leo’s secretly crafting a new pair of Sais for you out in that barn bro?” Mikey asked, a rushed sob slipped past his quivering lips as he once again relived those fears from almost losing his oldest brother a couple of years earlier. They’d been lucky then, why did their luck decide to run out now? What had Raphael done to deserve this outcome?

Mikey wiped the tears and forced a smile on his face before stepping back from the window and returned to his chair by Raph’s bed.

Raphael was awake, his body paralyzed from the neck down, face covered in angry, dark scars with a wide dent above his left brow bone and the once bright golden eyes were now a soul less white, a constant reminder that the hot headed brother they all knew and loved was long gone.

Mikey took a hold of Raphael’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’ll always be here for you bro, you’ve got my full attention from now on, I promise” Mikey couldn’t help the tears from falling as he studied his brother’s expressionless face.

No response, Mikey still didn’t expect to get one, the only sound filling the room was the stormy weather as it slowly got darker outside. Fall…he would get through it, one day at a time, each day spent by his brother’s side, they would all get through it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night and wrote this...now I'm not only sleep deprived but also sad xD


End file.
